Crona Wants Ice Cream
by Darling Green
Summary: No idea what to put. Crona x Kid x Liz (don’t like don’t read)
1. chapter 1

**Your Idea of Sharing**

"Oh come on Kid, why are you being so selfish?!" Liz said stomping her foot down on the ground

"I'm not being selfish Liz." Kid stated as he made sure that his attire was symmetrical "I'm just taking your idea of sharing into account."

"And what is my idea of sharing?" Liz asked with her hands placed on her hips

"Simple." Kid cleared his throat and faced the blue eyed weapon "Your idea of sharing does not even involve the action. Whenever someone shares something with you, you become a parasite. You don't give you just take." he said walking passed Liz while adjusting his skull brooch.

Liz scoffed "Oh yeah? Well your idea of sharing isn't so great either!" she said with arms crossed

"Oh?" Kid looked back at Liz with his eyebrows raised "And what is my idea of sharing?" he asked, figuring that Liz was just bluffing

"Uh it's give and reject if it's not symmetrical" Liz said after thinking for a second "and that means that you're too picky for anyone to share with you."

"First of all Elizabeth, you should know better than using my fascination with symmetry as a weapon against me.

And second of all, name one time I ever did that, because I can recall multiple times you took more than you gave." Kid said knowing full well that Liz did not like being called Elizabeth.

Liz cocked her head to the right and smirked as she said five words that would prove her point "Tsubaki baked cookies for us..."

Kid scowled "That is not how" he began to argue "because that's just how sweet she is and you..." Liz continued the story despite how upset her meister was getting

"Liz don't you even" once again Kid was cut off by his weapon "threw those cookies on the ground, told Tsubaki how disgusting they were, and made our poor little camellia blossom think her baking was the reason why you called the cookies disgusting." Liz was just waiting for Kid to respond.

Kid crossed his arms "Even so, Crona's a human being, not a pet, I'm not sharing." he said shooting a glare Liz's way...


	2. chapter 2

**What Would You Like**

Liz was about to respond to Kid's comment until she heard the voice of a familiar pink haired meister "Oh Crona..." she said in a sing song voice

"Don't you" Liz pushed Kid back and made a run for the lobby of Gallows Manor, surprising Crona in the process

"H-hey Liz?" Crona said, still at bit shy but making the effort to be more social with the others.

Liz took a second to catch her breath and then smiled at Crona "I have a question." she said leading Crona to the couch in the living room.

She sat on the couch and gestured to the spot next to her "I don't bite if that's what you think." Liz said with a small chuckle when she realized how tense Crona's posture seemed

"Uh... okay" Crona said sitting down next to Liz and blushed when the girl spoke in their ear

"What would you like?" Liz's voice sweet but not innocent.

"I'm sure Crona would prefer it if you left them alone." Kid said pulling Liz up by her tie

Liz smirked and got closer to the young shinigami "Are you seriously mad?" she asked, not really scared since she knew Kid wouldn't dare

Kid was only surprised for a second when Liz got closer. As for the question, he answered truthfully "Your idea would make Crona uncomfortable..." he said letting go of the weapon.

"W-what would make me uncomfortable?" Crona said wondering why Kid was so upset

"Liz's crude idea of sharing you as if you're some toy we can both play with." Kid said keeping Liz at a distance

Liz just rolled her eyes and stayed at the distance Kid had her at "Cause I'm the one who thinks Crona's a toy" she said sarcastically and leant on the couch arm.

Crona was a bit shocked and blushed at the fact that Liz wanted Kid to share

 _I don't know how to deal with this_ Crona's thoughts screamed as they tried to process the situation

"And it's not like you'd mind it." Liz broke the silence that filled the room as Crona thought.

"Excuse you?" Kid asked glaring down at Liz, who was now hugging her knees

"Just think about it" she began explaining "Me... You... Crona..." Liz smirked in a way that made both Crona and Kid blush

"..." Kid was at a lost for words, which prompted Liz to repeat her question for Crona "What would you like?" which only caused the pinkette to blush a deeper red

"Uh..." Crona tried their best to avoid Liz's gaze but found it quite difficult "Ice cream" was all that left their mouth...


	3. chapter 3

**Boop**

Both Kid and Liz were in awe from the level of cuteness Crona's flustered voice had given off

"Uh... okay." Liz was the first to respond "but Kid you're paying." she said letting go of her knees and getting herself off the couch

"As always." Kid said and gestures for Crona to follow as he and Liz began to walk.

"O-okay" Crona followed and tried to keep themselves from blushing any longer

After arriving at Deathbucks, the three found a table and sat down, Crona sitting in between Kid and Liz of course.

"What kinda ice cream?" Kid asked when he saw the line had gotten shorter and now stood in it

"Vanilla" Liz said while staring out the window for a second

"Ch-chocolate for me" Crona stuttered

"Understood" Kid said turning back and waited patiently.

Liz scoot closer to Crona and lied her head on their shoulder causing the pinkette to blush

"Don't worry" Liz chuckled "I'm not going to try anything, I'm just tired."

"Why?" Crona asked a bit entranced by the scent of Liz's perfume

"Maka wanted to practice her combat skills on someone taller than her" Liz yawned "and it hurt... a lot" Crona couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Awww" Liz teased "you're adorable" she said moving her head away from Crona's shoulder and kissed them on the forehead

After a minute or two Kid came back with their treats "Vanilla for Liz and chocolate for Crona" he said taking his seat

"What about you?" Liz asked when she noticed Kid hadn't gotten any for himself.

"There's nothing symmetrical so..." Kid just shrugged

"Oh come on." Liz rolled her eyes "Here." she held her ice cream cone "Have some of mine" she offered

"No way" Kid turned his head away from the treat.

"Don't ruin this for Crona" Liz said moving the ice cream cone closer to Kid's face

"You're making this uncomfortable for them." Kid said pushing the cone back

Liz just growled "You know what, fine!" she said moving the ice cream cone back to where she had it.

"Thank you" Kid said while adjusting his suit "you should really start acting more your"

Liz was quick enough to place a bit of ice cream on the tip of Kid's nose "Boop" she said in a joking manner

"Liz!" Kid glared at the weapon as he wiped the ice cream off his nose "What did I just"

"Boop" Liz did it again but this time she did it to herself "Now you can't be upset" she joked.

"I most certainly"

"Boop" Liz did it again, this time to the pinkette that sat between them.

Crona just looked down, doing their best to hide the blush creeping up on their face

"Mmmm..." Kid growled "You're annoying you know that." he said and grabbed two napkins

Liz just laughed "Relax it's ice" she blushed when Kid wiped the ice cream off her nose "cream"

"Now for you Crona" Kid lifted the pinkette's face up to his and wiped the ice cream off.

"Th-thank you" both Liz and Crona said, their faces reds and their smiles showing.

"Hm" Kid noticed that Crona hadn't answered Liz's question "Crona?" he asked

"Y-yes" Crona replied

"What is your opinion on Liz's idea?" that question shocked both Crona and Liz

"Uh..." Crona looked down "I wou-wouldn't mind it, just as lo-long as you two d-don't fight" they muttered.

Kid raised his eyebrows symmetrically and began to think for a second,

 _Now that I think of it,_

he remembered how comfortable Liz seemed with her head on Crona's shoulder,

 _this was kinda like a date._

"Hello, anyone there?" Liz was waving her hand in front of Kid's face

"Oh" Kid cleared his throat and faxed hi weapon "Liz as long as you promise to keep any urges you may get under control and since Crona doesn't mind it then I guess we can give your idea a try."

"Really!?" Liz asked sounding a bit too excited

"Uh..." Kid covered her mouth "Remember what I said." he gave Liz a stern look

"Mhmm" Liz nodded.

Kid smiled "Alright then, let's go back to the manor." he removed his hand from Liz's mouth and stood up

"Okay." Liz said standing up as well, followed by Crona who couldn't help but blush "Al-alright." they said.

The three left and headed for Gallows Manor. Not knowing exactly how it would work out but each having their own little idea of what the future would hold.

A/N: Yeah, i know the ending is a bit cheesy but it's the best I got.


End file.
